shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
CloverClan
Welcome To CloverClan Welcome to CloverClan! We are allies with PetalClan. We are the bravest clan of them all. If you want you can go ahead join. The Cats Leader: Smokestar- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes SmokySlurpies 2.0! Deputy: Echostream a pretty silver tabby she-cat with sparkling silver eyes-Frostyness Medicine Cat: Wolfclaw-Brown tom with blue eyes. Blind.Apprentice-Smallpaw.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Warriors: Gorseshadow DuststarLeader of DustClan Leafshadow- Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] Apprentices: Smallpaw- Small brown tabby she-cat with one white paw and hazel eyes.-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Queens: Fernleaf-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.Mother of Sunkit,Lightningkit,Cloverkit,Jaykit,Tanglekit, and Tumblekit.Their father is Cloverstar. Not many cats know. CloverheartLook to the stars! Sandflower-Pale orange tabby she-cat with green eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Kits: Fernleafs kits Sunkit-White she-kit she-kit w/ golden splotches and green eyes. Lightningkit- Black she-kit w/ golden stripes on her back and forehead and green eyes.Has the power of lightning from her father. Cloverkit-Black and grey tabby she-kit w/ blue eyes.Blind in one eye.Has powers from her father. Jaykit-Light grey tabby tom w/ dark blue eyes.Has powers from his father. Tanglekit-Flame tom w/ tangled claws and green eyes. Tumblekit-Grey tabby tom w/ blue eye.CloverheartLook to the stars! Sandflower's kits Snowkit-White she-kit with very pale gray eyes. Berrykit-Cream colored she-kit with green eyes. Lilykit-Pale gray and white she-kit with blue eyes. Leafkit-Brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Roleplay September 21, 2010 Pads out of med cats den and stretches."I wish people were on this website more." *Sigh* CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... September 22, 2010 -Firestripe pads out of warrior's den, and leaves camp- -Wolfclaw stretches, pads over to his medicien supply-"I need more yarrow...." CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength.. -Pad out of camp,comes back a few moments later,w/ yarrow.- CloverheartHave courage, and you will havestrength... -Pads over to his den and curls up.-"lets hope Jupiterclan sends me a sign that more cats will come,and I'll get a apprentice" *Sigh* -Firestipe comes back with a vole- -Wolfclaw gets up slow,and starts coughing."Ugh." Pads over to his storage and looks at the catmint. "Other cats might need it."Shakes his head and gets a rabbit. CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... September 25, 2010 Fernleaf sneaks out of the nursery.Turns around to check that no kits followed her ,and grabbed a vole. CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... Cloverkit and Jaykit come bouncing out.Cloverkit tackles Jaykit."Ha ha!"Cloverkit purrs Sandflower and her kits come out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Fernleaf looks up from her vole."Good morning Sandflower." Sandflower sits down next to Fernleaf."It is a good morning." Leafkit,Snowkit,Lilykit,and Berrykit walk over to Fernleaf's kits."Hi!" Jaykit and Cloverkit bounce excitedly."Hi!" Fernleaf looks at the kits."I am suprised the other kits havent woken up yet." "Yeah,only two of your kits are awake."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Fernleaf opens her mouth to reply.Then Lightningkit bursts out of the nursery,followed by the rest of the kits and start chattering with the other kits.CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... (G2G! Bye!) Sandflower and her kits emerge from the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) September 27, 2010 Wolfclaw pads toward the nursery.After checking the kits and queens and kits,he heads herb collecting Returns with yarrow and catmint.He enters camp and heads toward his den,but colapses in a outfit of coughing and exsaustion.CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... 22:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Fernleaf hears this and races to his side.(I will pause it here.I wish people would get on more! I get on daily!) Sandflower pads from the nursery.(Clover,when you are putting the roleplay heading like the date,use heading 3.)''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 22:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Fernleaf pads over to the fresh-kill pile and gabs a vole and shoves it at Wolfclaw."Eat this fresh-kill and some catmint.Now."CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... 22:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) October 5,2010 Wolfclaw emerges from medicine cats den.He looks back at Smallpaw."She must be tired." He gave a sympathetic purr and pads out of camp,for herb collecting.CloverheartLook to the stars! Slips back into camp with a mouthful of herbs,and places them into seperate piles and lays down beside Smallpaw.Sits up for a while,but puts his head on his paw,and drifts off into sleep.CloverheartLook to the stars! October 10, 2010 Sandflower glances at her kits and pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 15:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandflower goes to make dirt behind the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 15:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Leafkit hears a strange noise, and opens her eyes. She looks around the nursery wary-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Berrykit opens her eyes but falls back asleep.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 15:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) All of a sudden a large Ragged ginger tom comes in and scoops up the four kits. He takes them, and runs out of the nursery, unseen and unheard of, and runs into the undergrowth before the kits can realize what happened.-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Sandflower returns from making dirt."My kits are missing!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandflower runs to the apprentices den."Smallpaw!Check the camp for my kits!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Smallpaw raises her head in alarm and sprints out of the den, concern on her face, "What!?!?! They cant just be gone!?!?!" She says, frantically searching the camp-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ "I wemt to make dirt behind the nursery.When I came back,all of them were gone!!!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Smallpaw freezes from where she was checking the elders den. She runs into the nursery, and comes out, her nose in the air. She stops in front of the undergrowth of their territory. She then whispers hoarsely, "They've been kidnapped"-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Sandflower wails in despair."We have to get help!Let's go talk to PetalClan!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Smallpaw nods and sprints out of camp-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Sandflower runs at top speed after her.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 16:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) October 11, 2010 Wolfclaw heads into the nursery and gives out poppy seeds. Fernleaf puts all her kits to sleep,then goes to sleep herself. Wolfclaw leaps into his den, and curls up in his nest.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sandflower pads out of the nursery,worry clouding her eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Fernleaf looks worriedly at her friend."We will find them.I promise." October 12, 2010 Sandflower pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Wolfclaw leaps out of his den."Do you need anything,Sandflower?" Sandflower shakes her head."Not unless you have anything that can cure worry."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I wish we did.Loss of kits effects everyone.I'm sure we'll find them."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "I'm just glad Fernleaf's kits weren't stolen,like mine."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Thats a very kind thing of you to say."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sandflower turns to Wolfclaw."I know it would be hard if your sister's kits were stolen."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Hangs his head."The worry of that happening is making me feel moons older than I am.I cant imagine how you feel."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "If Fernleaf is awake,can you get her and her kits?I think seeing kits will help me cheer up."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Dips his head."I'm sure shes awake.Pads over to the nursery."Fernleaf!"he whispers.Fernleaf pads out,her kits following her."Hi Sandflower,hi Wolfclaw."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "Hi,Fernleaf.How are your kits?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "They still have their energy,but they miss the kits." She says more quietly."I havent told them the kits were stolen.They think they went on a mission." Cloverkit races over to the queens and starts bouncing around Sandflower's feet with Sunkit behind her.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sandflower smiles at the kits."Hi Cloverkit,Sunkit."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Cloverkit bounces."Hi!" Sunkit looks excited."Look at my hunters crouch!"She drops low to the ground and begins steppind forward slowly.She accidently swishes her tail on the ground.Then steps on a stick."Mouse dung!" LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sandflower laughs at Sunkit.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Tumblekit leaps at Sunkit and they begin tussleing.Cloverkit leaps out of the way,and hides behind Sandflowers legs.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sandflower smiles at Cloverkit,worry for her kits in her eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Do you want to have some fresh-kill?" Fernleaf asks Sandflower,eyes also clouded with worry. Sandflower nods."Sure."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Fernleaf grabs a vole and a mouse.Nudges the mouse toward Sandflower.The kits start fighting over who gets the rabbit.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sandflower gobbles down the mouse.She pads over to Fernleaf."Should we tell the kits what happened to my kits?After all,they're like best friends."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I guess."Fernleaf though a mouthful.Then swallows."It would be best."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "Kits,haven't you been wondering where my kits are?"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! About half the kits say,"Yep!" LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "They were stolen from camp by a rouge."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! All the kits gasped,Lightningkit and Cloverkit wail,making Wolfclaw jump in suprise and knock over his pile of yarrow.Tumblekit hides behind his mother.The rest crouch down and cover their eyes. LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sandflower tries to comfort the kits."We will try to find them as soon as we can."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "Yea,we will try our best." Fernleaf vowes.Then grooms Tumblekits fur.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "Leafstar needs to organize a patrol soon."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! (With what warriors?XD And plus shes never on)LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! (I know.Dust,can you make like 3 warriors?)''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! October 13, 2010 Fernleaf grooms her fur.The kits are snoozing in the den.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Sandflower pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Gorseshadow joins them. 'I vow that we will get your kits back!' DuststarLeader of DustClan Fernleaf nods."We all have.But thats not enough.We need to do something.But what?"LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "We should make a patrol of all 4 clans and attack the rouges!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! heard Duststar is trying to do that.' DuststarLeader of DustClan "If we did,I'd be among the patrol.I'll save your kits,or die tryin'.Wolfclaw would take care of my kit if worse happened."LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "You should go on the patrol,Gorseshadow."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Yeah I think Duststar himself has promised to come.' DuststarLeader of DustClan "Duststar is an awesome fighter!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Hmmph that evil DustClan cat is nothing!' DuststarLeader of DustClan "But,he can fight very well."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I think your jealous!So when do you think the patrols will head out?"LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! 'Maybe in 3 sunrises.' DuststarLeader of DustClan "3!That's a long time!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'I know. I just hope that the kits will be safe.' DuststarLeader of DustClan "Me too."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Fernleaf nods.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! October 14, 2010 Sandflower pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Smokestar walks up to Sandflower and dips her head. "After you, Sandflower." *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC) "Thanks.We need to send a patrol to find my kits soon."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "I'll organize that right away," Smokestar mews. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 23:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) October 17, 2010 Sandflower walks out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Fernleaf pads out of nursery and yawns.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! "Hi,Fernleaf!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Smokestar watches as her Clan mills about. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 16:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Echostream paded over to Smokestar "Hello"she meowed diping her head to the leader-Frostyness Cloverkit wanders out of the nursery.CloverkitThe night sky is my allie! Echostream looked at Cloverkit her gaze hard-Frostyness Cloverkit glares back at her.Scar"We all have a soft spot,right?" Smokestar smiles at Echostream. "Nice morning, isn't it?" *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:50, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Echostream purred "Yah"-Frostyness October 19, 2010 Gorseshadow streches and grabs a rabbit. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Gorseshadow walks to Echostream. 'I am going to find the stolen kits, will you help me?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Sandflower runs up."Please will you find my kits!"''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Smokestar pads toward Gorseshadow. "I will join this patrol. The leader will be Sandflower. She knows where her kits would hide best." *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:57, October 19, 2010 (UTC) "I don't know where they would hide.Anyway,they were stolen by rouges.The rouges would decide where they take them."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! "And I'm going with you." says Fernleaf LeafblazeDont stop believing! 'Ok' Gorseshadow, Sandflower,Fernleaf and Smokestar head out of camp. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! October 20, 2010 Leafshadow pads out of the warriors den and gets some prey. [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] Gorseshadow sees Leafshadow. 'Hey do you want to join the patrol to find the kits?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Sandflower pads out of the nursery."Hi,Gorseshadow.",she said sadly.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'I'm going to find your kits will you come too?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Yes,but we should get more cats to come."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Well DustClan promised to help us.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "I hope they get here soon."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 'Me too.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist runs through the camp entrance."We are here to help."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! She is followed by Whiteflash. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "We're going to help you find your kits.We should first detect the scent trail."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Echostreams eyes narrowed as she saw the Dustclan cats-Frostyness 'Its ok we want to help you.' Whiteflash says. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Echostream stands up and growls "We dont need your help!!"she yowled her eyes raging with anger-Frostyness Gorseshadow camly walks over to her. 'I hate DustClan as much as you do but the kits could be in big danger, do it for Sandflower's sake.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Echostream growled "We dont need their help we have enought warriors her having help for this clan makes us sound weak"she hissed-Frostynes Gorseshadow lost his patience. 'Look her kits could be dying! Either you come or we will leave with out you!' He growled. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Echostream "In case you havent noticed I am the deputy and you do as i say and i want you too go on a hunting patorl and bring two other cats with you"she meowed grinning-Frostyness 'In case YOU haven't noticed kits could be dying killed by rouges!' Gorseshadow roared. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Echostream "I do and why would the rogues kill them you mouse brain, why would you still a kit then kill it!"she hissed in his face-Frostyness 'What are you talking about?' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Echostream went over to the DustClan cats "We dont need you help,you may leave now"she growled Whiteflash dipps his head. As he leaves he says. 'We really want to help you.' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! As they leave Gorseshadow hisses to Echostream. 'Why did you do that, we need help!' PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Echostream "Wait!"she called to Whiteflash her eyes softened when he looked at her "We need your help" Whiteflash pauses then replys. 'I would but you reminded us how CloverClan really is!' He spits at her and the DustClan patrol returns to their camp. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rosemist glares at Echostream.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Echostrean ran after then "Please!"she yowled-Frostyness Fernleaf wraps her tail and looks after them."I wish you hadent been so mean. They could help."LeafblazeDont stop believing! Echostream turned her hard gaze to Fernleaf and hissed "Sorry!" she meowed before runinfg out of camp-Frostyness Sandflower's look sadly at her paws.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Smokestar watches her Clan. If we are going to find the rogues and the kits, we should do it now.... ~Smoketail~ Why warriors? 'Cause they're AWESOME!!! October 21, 2010 Smokestar walks up to Fernleaf. "So are we going to find the kits?" ~Smoketail~ Why warriors? 'Cause they're AWESOME!!! 01:16, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Smokestar calls a Clan meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the rockpile for a Clan meeting!" SmokySlurpies 2.0! October 23, 2010 Sandflower pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Gorseshadow follows. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! "Sandflower, Gorseshadow, I need to talk to you," Smokestar calls. ''When will the kits come back? It's so confusing, ''she thought. Smokestar felt every hair on her pelt stand on end at the thought of the missing kits. They could be anywhere! SmokySlurpies 2.0! Category:CloverClan